Resistance
by Scalytta
Summary: Jika suatu hari Sakata Gintoki ingin menghancurkan dunia, maka Takasugi Shinsuke hanya dapat memaklumi. Sayangnya, ia masih belum mengerti. Sayangnya, ia masih menyimpan sebersit perasaan benci./First fanfic in this fandom/Rate M for lemon, almost PWP/GinTaka/Enjoy
**"Resistance"**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Resistance** **© Scalytta  
**

 **Rate : M (almost PWP)**

 **Warning : Spoiler Shogun Assasination arc, mencoba untuk tidak OOC, self beta, dll.**

 **First fanfiction in this fandom  
Please enjoy **

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Why, did you come to save us? Why, didn't you abandon us to save_ sensei?  
-Takasugi Shinsuke-

.

* * *

Satu jari melesak masuk, disusul jari kedua tak lama kemudian.

Rintihan pelan terdengar. Sejujurnya, dimasuki dua jari sekaligus tanpa pelumas apapun membuat anusnya perih. Dasar Gintoki bodoh! Mau membuat lubang bawahnya lecet, ya?

Jari ketiga tak mau ketinggalan.

"Nggh…."

Takasugi sudah tak sanggup menahan rintihannya lagi. Ada apa dengan si keriting brengsek ini? Tidak biasanya ia terburu-buru mempersiapkan lubangnya. Senafsu itukah dia?

"G—Gintoki—,"

"Tenang saja, sudah tidak ada pejuang yang tersisa di sini. Berteriaklah sepuasmu."

Masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik lubang sempitnya, Gintoki menambahkan jari ke-empat. Itu pun tak berlangsung lama karena selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan keempat jarinya dan mempersiapkan benda tumpul di bawah sana sejajar dengan anus basah itu.

Takasugi merintih, sebelah matanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Lukanya masih belum kering. Membuka sebelah mata lain—yang sebelumnya juga tertutup— yang masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk menatap ke bawah badannya. Ragu, ia berucap.

"H- hei, masih ada Zura di—ARGGGHHH!"

Takasugi Shinsuke berteriak keras. Tanpa aba-aba, Gintoki sudah menembusnya dalam satu hentakan keras. Perih melanda anusnya. Sial, sepertinya akan berdarah. Refleks, Takasugi memeluk Gintoki erat dan tanpa sadar mencakar punggungnya hingga mengalirkan cairan merah pekat.

Belum sempat lubang sempitnya menyesuaikan ukuran besar Gintoki, sang empu dari benda tumpul itu sudah mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur. Gintoki mencoba mencari angle yang pas agar bisa menabrak titik yang bisa membuat Takasugi Shinsuke merubah rintihan rasa sakit menjadi rintihan kenikmatan yang membuatnya lupa diri.

"Nggh—pelan… sedikit—bodoh—nggh,"

"…."

Tak ada jawaban. Gintoki mengangkat kedua paha Takasugi di atas pundak agar ia memiliki akses lebih untuk mengacaukan pria di bawahnya. Titik sensitif ditemukan, ditubruk berkali-kali. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya terbanting ke futon karena tak sanggup berpegangan pada punggung lebar lebih lama, refleks kembali menutup sebelah mata yang tadi sempat terbuka.

Dasar bedebah! Kalau begini dia bisa keluar bahkan tanpa disentuh.

 _Srek_

Tiba-tiba pria di atasnya berhenti, pusaka dikeluarkan. Tubuh lemasnya dibalik hingga dia memunggungi Gintoki. Pantatnya diangkat naik, dimasuki benda tumpul sekali lagi. Merintih antara sakit dan nikmat, Takasugi mencoba menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan memangku pelipis.

 _Gintoki tidak biasanya menggunakan posisi ini._

 _Gintoki tidak biasanya sekasar ini._

 _Gintoki tidak biasanya sesunyi ini._

"Gintoki."

Takasugi memanggil tanpa sahutan. Mengabaikan denyutan mengerikan dari sebelah mata maupun bagian bawahnya, dibukanya kembali satu mata. Sekuat tenaga—walau sulit karena pria di atasnya masih saja sibuk dengan gerakan brutalnya—, Takasugi memutar kepala. Mencoba menangkap wajah sang _Shiroyasha_ di keremangan ruangan sempit.

Satu hal yang diingatnya sebelum klimaks mendera—bersamaan dengan Gintoki yang memuntahkan cairan pekat menjijikan ke anusnya—dan ia kembali menutup mata menahan kenikmatan yang diterima, ekspresi keriting bodoh itu. Ia tak menangis, apalagi tersenyum mesum. Yang ditemukannya hanyalah ekspresi kosong tanpa makna. Yang ditemukannya hanyalah tatapan hampa tanpa kehadiran dunia.

Kemudian Takasugi Shinsuke _ingat_.

Kejadian yang memang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lupakan barang sedetik. Entah bagaimana Gintoki bisa membuatnya melupakan kebencian itu walau sesaat. Orang-orang brengsek dari Tendonshu, badan yang tak bisa digerakkan, napas sesak, Shouyou- _sensei_. Kemudian Gintoki berdiri di sana, langkahnya yang—Takasugi yakin setiap langkah yang diambilnya sebenarnya terasa begitu menyiksa—lambat namun mantap, senyuman lelah itu, kemudian senyum lembut Shouyou- _sensei._ Teriakan keras penuh amarah,lalu gelap, _gelap_.

 _Dan sebuah memori terakhir yang ditangkap matanya sebelum berhenti berfungsi._

Sakata Gintoki tak beranjak dari posisi. Benda tumpul miliknya masih menancap dalam pada pria di bawah. Mengambil inisiatif, dikeluarkannya benda mengganjal itu dari anusnya dan Takasugi segera membalik badan. Tanpa aba-aba memeluk Gintoki erat, menidurkannya di futon tepat di sampingnya.

Ia abaikan sakit di lubang bawah maupun punggungnya. Ia abaikan cairan putih yang masih terus mengalir keluar karena tak ada lagi penahan. Ia abaikan Zura yang mungkin tengah sendirian di luar sana dan mendengar rintihan-rintihan anehnya. Ia abaikan pertanyaan _mengapa_ yang sudah cukup lama bersemayam di pikirannya. Ia abaikan dunia. Ia abaikan sebersit _kebencian_ pada ibis putih itu yang menggerogoti hatinya

Fokusnya hanya pada Sakata Gintoki yang balas memeluknya terlalu erat hingga napasnya terasa sesak. Gintoki menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Takasugi, membuat pria berambut ungu itu tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tak ada air mata, tak ada isak tangis. Hanya tubuh kaku yang bergetar hebat dipeluknya. Tak ada teriakan kemarahan, tak ada sumpah serapah kebencian. Yang ada hanya gemertak gigi kuat dan mata yang terpejam erat.

.

* * *

.

 _Jika suatu hari Sakata Gintoki ingin menghancurkan dunia, maka Takasugi Shinsuke hanya dapat memaklumi._

Permisalan yang sebenarnya akan begitu mudah jika menjadi kenyataan. Nyatanya, yang ia dengar bukanlah kalimat kebencian akan dunia, apalagi amukan nekat untuk Tendonshu. Yang Takasugi Shinsuke dengar hanyalah sebuah kata sama yang diulang tidak hanya sepuluh kali.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, _maaf—,_ "

Kalau saja aja Zura atau Sakamoto di sini, mungkin Takasugi sudah menyuruh mereka untuk melaporkan pemecahan rekor dunia baru pada pemerintah, 'Sakata Gintoki meminta maaf entah pada siapa berkali-kali'. Sungguh, hal tersebut merupakan suatu rekor yang dapat dibanggakan.

Entah bagaimana komandan Kihetai itu dapat menemukan kenyamanan di antara pelukan mematikan dan jutaan kata maaf yang tak dapat diartikan. Tetapi yang jelas, sebelah kelopak matanya makin memberat. Mungkin saking gilanya dia sampai kata-kata maaf yang mengganggu itu bisa dijadikan sebuah _lullaby_. Masa bodoh! Dia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Rasa kantuknya sudah tak bisa dipertahankan lagi.

Ditengah-tengah kesadarannya dari kenyataan menuju alam mimpi—atau mungkin dari mimpi buruk menuju mimpi yang lebih buruk—, samar-samar Takasugi mendengar bisikan lain yang jauh berbeda dari jutaan kata maaf yang dilontarkan. Nada yang sarat akan keputusasaan itu, tidak mungkin dia tak mendengarnya walau dengan kesadaran yang tinggal setipis benang jahit.

" _Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana dengan dunia ini."_

 _._

' _Kalau begitu, mengapa memilihku jika kau malah berakhir seperti itu?'_

Mata kirinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

.

* * *

Jika suatu hari Takasugi Shinsuke ingin menghancurkan dunia, apa yang akan dilakukan Sakata Gintoki?

* * *

 _End_


End file.
